Leyendo Contigo
by kaitoewe
Summary: Una pequeña historia que se nos ocurrió a mi amiga y a mi :D.
1. Chapter 1

**Titulo: Una Sonrisa De Dos**

**Disclaimer: Zelda no me pertenece**

**Otros Datos: Este fic está hecho por una amiga llamada Miku Hatsune y yo xD dedicado a Ninchi Sushari**

* * *

hace pocos días el otoño de hyrule no podía evitar risas, sonrisas, y viendo pisar gente las hojas que caian con mucha lentitud, en la Ciudadela, Vio, Verde,Rojo y azul gastaban sus rupias en armas, como escudos y bombas, por si allegan a atacar.

entre eso llega un peli violeta, solamente observo a los cuatro Link, y les dedicó una sonrisa. -Hola- saludo al vendedor, a los niños le llamaban la atención, ya que traía una capa y una gorra demasiada extraña.

Vio no le tomó la importancia y desvío la mirada a otro lado, no quería ver a los Link's.

-me voy a una biblioteca chicos- dijo Vio girando su cuerpo y dirigiéndolo hacia la puerta, en lo que antes de abrir le dio una mirada al extraño.

el extraño se ofreció a abrirle la puerta, ya que el salia también. -gracias- vio lo miró y pasó antes que el para poder evitarlo, pero el brujo seguía cada paso que el violeta realizaba.

-que es lo que quieres?- se volteo medio brusco provocando que el hechicero se asuste.

-yo solo me dirigía hacia la biblioteca- dijo el brujo acomodándose su gorro ya que se había salido de su puesto.

-lees libros?- dijo el menor mirando sorprendente mente al mayor que estaba a su frente, le dedico su sonrisa serena que no se la da a cualquiera- ésta bien, disculpe por interrumpir su camino- se volteo y volvió a caminar el que fue seguido otra vez por el brujo.

ambos llegaron a la biblioteca, el hechicero y el niño violeta se separaron ha buscar los respectivos libros.  
Vio noto que Vaati tenia el libro que el buscaba entonces no se alarmo en acercarse.

-... Disculpe, se molestaría después en prestármelo?-

el brujo lo observo al libro y luego observo al pequeño

-si, puedo- se dirigió hasta el violeta el quien estaba sentado ya en una silla leyendo otras cosas- y como te llamas? Yo soy Vaati- dijo el brujo observándolo con sus ojos rubí.

el de túnica violeta miró al hechicero - me llamo Link pero me dicen vio- dijo el menor desviando su mirada al libro- por que esos chicos que estaban en la tienda también eran Link's- cerro el libro y le dedico la mirada al hechicero-

-el hechicero estaba apoyado en la mesa, le dedico una mirada extraña- son cuatrillos? Y se llaman igual? -lo miró y se acomodó en la silla.

-algo así- entrecerró sus ojos, sus ojos le dolían- no me dejan dormir- se apoyo en la mesa y cerro sus ojos dándole su mirada al brujo-.

el brujo le miro con su sonrisa- duermes solo? -dijo el brujo entregándole el libro que le había pedido

-no desgraciadamente- miró el rubio al libro y sonrió- me lo voy a llevar- miro al brujo y abrazo al libro ya que el ama sus libros despues de todo.

el brujo miro al rubio, luego de mirarlo se levanto de su asiento y se despidió, salio de la biblioteca el cual estaba seguido del violeta.

el violeta cuando salio se encontró con los demás Link que lo observaban.

-vioooo- se lanzo sobre el violeta provocando que se cayeran- no fue divertido sin ti- sus ojos brillaban mientras hacia su puchero.

-pero solamente fueron a una tienda de armas- dijo el violeta sosteniendo el libro que se le había caído- -exacto, nosotros este tarado de aqui fue a los juegos- azul señalo a rojo quien estaba sentando sujetando de sus rodillas.

azul sacó su martillo y no se molesto en pegarle con eso, en lo que recibió un regaño.  
-AZUL QUE TE HE DICHO?- verde se dirigió donde rojo quien estaba llorado, rojo sintió los labios de verde en donde recibió el dolor y se aferro a el-.

-llorón- refunfuño el azul cruzándose de brazos- vio quien era ese extraño?- miro al violeta quien se estaba levantando-.

-vaati- dijo vio observando el libro, recordó que el aun no lo leyó y miro a azul- el aun no ha leído este libro- giro la cabeza por todos lados, para recibir alguna respuesta del brujo.

los cuatro link se dirigieron ya a su casa, la tarde y noche transcurrió muy rápido, en la noche se escuchaban los aullidos de lobos, los cuales aterrorizaban a rojo

* * *

Al día siguiente Vio se dirigió a la biblioteca, estaba el brujo sentado leyendo.

-el rubio se le acerco y le dejó el libro en la mesa- mh? Que es esto?- miro el brujo quien lo miraba demasiado cerca-.

-que rara cicatriz tienes, es una verdad? -le miro y toco lo que tenía debajo de su ojo- tu aun no lo has leído este libro- se molesto.

el brujo miro al niño- no se que sea desde que naci lo obtengo- miró al libro y se dedico a mirarle aquellos ojos azules- lo quería devolver- respondió el brujo acomodándole el cabello a aquel niño-.

que haces?- sus mejillas se tornaron rojizas y se alejo de aquel brujo- no me gusta que me acomoden el cabello- el link calmado sujeto su cabello haciendo pasos hacia atrás lentamente-.

-el brujo se entristeció al saber que el violeta se alejaba- se necesita compañía para leer algún libro- lo miro levantándose del asiento el cual el dueño de la biblioteca los silencio a ambos-.

-vio le hacia señas de que lo perdonara pero se dirigió hasta la puerta de salida y se fue, el cual dejo decepcionado al brujo leyendo su libro-.

-vio volvió a ir a biblioteca mas tarde, seguía el hechicero aun pero con un acompañante Ghirahim, vio lo observo parecía estar durmiéndose y se acerco a ellos.

- hola...- murmuro vio para que al menos lo escucharan.

-Vio- dijo vaati agrandando sus ojos.

Vaati se levantó de su asiento y se aferró a aquél rubio -me dejaste solo- frunció el cejo provocando que vio se sintiera incomodo.

-Hola yo soy Ghirahim - levantó su mano para saludar a aquél, el niño le dio miedo un poco, se sentía bastante incomodo

**Continuará**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2**

-quien es el?- miro a Vaati un poco molesto, por que el necesitaba leer con alguien de todos modos, en lo que saltó a la conversación Ghirahim

-soy Ghirahim dije- dijo el peli blanco jugando con sus dedos-.

El niño violeta se separo del brujo -apenas nos conocemos- frunció tan solo un poco el cejo provocando que Vaati respondiera -pero es una señal de que te tengo confianza en un día- hizo puchero con tal de convencer al violeta.

El de túnica violácea miró a Ghirahim por un largo tiempo provocando que el mayor se intimidara - hey no me mires tanto es...- Ghirahim estaba por hablar lo cual fue interrumpido por el mismo niño.

-soy vio y tu?- estrecho su mano para recibir la suya.

Ghirahim recibió la mano de vio, ambos hicieron que a Vaati le salga una pequeña sonrisa -bueno creo que deberíamos conocernos mas- dijo Vaati entrometiéndose en el camino- dime vio cual fue el libro que mas te gusto?- cerro sus ojos de forma positiva apoyado en la mesa.

Vio se demostraba frío por dentro pero en realidad estaba desesperado, totalmente feliz al encontrar gente que lea- Sherlock Holmes- miro al hechicero quien lo miraba con su sonrisa.

-Genial también me gusta Sherlock Holmes- dijo el peli violeta- ha por cierto Ghirahim! - Vaati saco un libro de su bolsillo y se lo entrego a este.

-¿cautiva me , 20 relatos eróticos?- Ghirahim miro a Vaati aterrorizada mente- que es esto? - dijo el mostrando le el libro- de donde lo sacaste?- Vaati miro a Ghirahim apoyando su cabeza con una mano y con la otra señalo una estantería -por allí- ghirahim agarro el libro fingió estar lleno de furia pero se escondió y lo leyó-.

Vio miró a Ghirahim leyendo ese libro lo cual largo una pequeña risa en lo bajo lo cual Vaati lo observó

-que sucede?- pregunto Vaati al menor -

-es que mira a Ghirahom- Vaati se quedo pensando un largo rato.

-no será Ghirahim?- dijo Vaati riendo suave

-sí como sea- dijo el menor entrecerrando sus ojos y riendo por Ghirahim- Hay Dios me muero- el niño estaba que se caía al suelo de la risa, no aguantaba, que se reía a carcajadas-

Vaati le dedicó la mirada a Ghirahim quien estaba sentado en una esquina riéndose- no jodas en serio?- se empezó a reír a carcajadas lo cual provocaron que Ghirahim se diera cuenta de la situación.

Ghirahim, el peli blanco, o el pervertido, les lanzo libros a Vaati, se los iba tirar a Vio también pero recién lo conocía como para tirarle libros  
-me muero- se reía el hechicero tirado en el suelo, quien recibía lluvia de libros.

Transcurrió la tarde, Vio la había pasado con Vaati y Ghirahim, el se hizo muy amigo de ellos dos, después de todo tenían buen estilo.  
Vio cerró sus ojos al llegar a su casa, lo cual recibió un abrazo de rojo- no dejes que azul me golpeé- dijo el mas niño escondiéndose atrás de el violeta-

-DONDE ESTÁ ESE MALDITO MISERABLE- gritó azul señalando con su martillo por todos lados buscando alguna señal de rojo, azul recibió una carga muy pesada en su espalda, era Verde el trataba de defender a rojo.

-DEJA A EL EN PAZ- grito verde cubriéndole los ojos al gruñón.

Rojo se escondió en un armario donde obligó a vio a esconderse también.

qué sucede? que pasó?- dijo vio mirando a rojo, se estaba ahogándose.

-después te cuento- sus ojos estaban llorosos pero no se salían las lagrimas

En ese momento se sentían pasos de azul quien abre el armario bruscamente y por querer pegarle a rojo con el martillo accidentalmente fue dirigido hacía Vio.

Vio se había desmayado, no estaba acostumbrado a recibir golpes ya que nunca los recibió.

Cuando Vio despertó miró a Rojo mirándolo preocupado - estuve aquí toda la noche- dijo el mas niño

-que tierno de tu parte rojo- admiró vio la ternura de rojo- ¿y quien se molestó en traerme aquí?- el estaba acostado en la cama-.

-verde- sonrió el mas niño.

-¿azul?- dijo el de túnica violácea sobándose su cabeza- auch-  
-no verde- dijo rojo sentándose en la cama-  
-Vaati?-  
-no vio v-e-r-d-e-le dijo el mas pequeño provocando que el violeta lo mirara confundido.

-ha... Ghirahim- se rió suave cito.

Azul estaba a un costado de vio por lo cual parece no se habían percatado de su existencia -por Dios- colocó su mano en la cabeza mirando a abajo.

* * *

Al día siguiente Vio se volvió a dirigir a la biblioteca estaba total mente vació, entonces decidió esperar al hechicero y se sentó en una silla, al parecer era divertido leer con el hechicero, estaba demasiado cómodo en lo que recibe un suave golpe en la cabeza, Vio tomó aire y gritó.

-que sucede?- dijo el hechicero sentándose en la silla de a lado

-tengo una herida ahí tonto- dijo el violeta sobándose la parte en donde tenía la herida- me duele.

El mayor se levanto de su asiento y besó la parte donde le tocó- perdón pero solo fue una tocada, no fue a propósito - el hechicero se sintió mal, sintió que todo era su culpa

-no debes preocuparte- sonrió y colocó un libro en medio- leamos este- junto su silla con la de aquel.

-leeré junto contigo?- dijo el hechicero algo sorprendido.

-si... te molesta?- hizo puchero al menos para que no le rechazara.

-no para nada- afirmó el hechicero.

-que bien podremos leer juntos!- dijo vio aferrándose más a él.

Vaati abrazó a vio y comenzaron a leer juntos, página por página y opinaban ideas a la vez.

Llegó la noche y ellos aún seguían leyendo a vio le dio miedo de regresarse solo, en lo que Vaati se responsabilizó de acompañarle a su casa.

-gracias Vaati- sonrió.

-No hay por que- hizo la misma acción.

El Link entró a su casa y Vaati se fue a la suya  
Cuando el Link había entrado solo se escuchaba demasiado silencio, no le molesto, solo le resultó extraño que los Link no hagan ruido, no le importó y se acostó a dormir.

Se acostó y sujetó su almohada -donde estarán ellos- se refería a los Link que no estaban- se abran ido a conseguir rupias- cerró sus ojos y se durmió tranquila mente.

Al rato, entran los chicos. -mañana hablaremos con vio- apoyo su mano en la cabeza el azul.

-pero déjalo, no puedes hacer eso- regaño rojo.

Verde sobre salto y le dio un suave empujón a Azul, el gruñón le devolvio el empujón- deja a Vio, tiene sus gustos que tal si le gusta ese hechicero?- gruño verde.

-si azul- ayudo rojo.

-igual! No permitiré que valla mas a allí! -subió el tono de voz pero Vio no le alcanzo a escuchar estaba profundamente dormido

-te gusta vio?- añadió el mas infantil

- q -q-QUE obvio que no -se entristeció y llevo su miraba al suelo- o tal vez si... -se susurro a el mismo pero rojo lo alcanzo a escuchar-.

Rojo miró a verde quién estaba cruzado de brazos mirando a Azul -verde...- le sonrió y le dedicó una sonrisa que en el fondo era tristeza. -que pasa?- cuestionó verde colocando de sus manos en el hombro de aquél. Verde pudo observar que el Link estaba a punto de llorar, se notaba en su voz y sus ojos estaban mas brillantes de lo normal, el de túnica verde llevo sus manos alrededor de la cintura de rojo y apoyó su cabeza con el tratándolo de consolar un poco, Rojo se fijó en el acto del verde, el llevo sus manos hasta la espalda de el y le comenzó a acariciar, quería calmarse de algún modo, pero el creía que era algo inevitable.  
Azul se dio cuenta de dicho acto, los observo y se unió al abrazo, llevando sus manos al hombro de rojo y a la cintura de verde, Rojo miró unos segundos a azul y cerró sus ojos, se le salieron un par de lagrimas y se separo de los dos, quiso ir corriendo a su habitación pero Azul le tomó del brazo y le jalo. -donde vas?- el azul se sorprendió al ver el acto de este.

-a mi habitación- sacó su mano de la de azul, brusco, y se dirigió corriendo a su habitación.

-que le pasa a Rojo?- pregunto azul un tanto confundido.

-No lo se, creo que de eso deberías encargarte tu- verde se enojó y se dirigió en donde estaba el mas niño recostado.  
Verde se sentó a su lado y le dio unas suaves palmadas en la espalda, como un decir que todo iba a estar bien, en eso rojo se tranquilizo, y le dedicó una sonrisa entre lagrimas, esas lagrimas obtuvieron los dedos de verde, las mejillas pudieron sentir el tacto de sus dedos que frotaban bajo sus ojos -no te preocupes mas, Rojo- Sonrió verde de manera posesiva.

-es que- se quedo sin palabras al sentir a Vio cruzar la puerta- vio! - rojo se emociono un poco y se lanzo contra el provocando un abrazo entre ellos dos.

-por que tanto alboroto?- el violeta se estaba refregando el ojo.

-Vio, debemos hablar contigo respecto a la biblioteca- apareció azul detrás de ellos dos

_Continuara~_


	3. Chapter 3

-QUE!- gritó el niño violeta, largando su calmado al tacho de basura- n-no puedes!- sus ojos tenían lagrimas, azul detestó detectar eso de Vio, lo quiso consolar con un abrazo pero lo rechazó empujándolo- como que me prohíbes estar con un nuevo amigo?- salio en la habitación en la que estaban y se dirigió a la suya quien estaba seguido de rojo.

Vio le cerró la puerta prohibiendo a pasar a rojo, se sentó en su cama y dedico su única mirada al suelo, viendo las gotas que caían de sus ojos. -con que tu eres el famoso Vio- apareció Shadow Link en la ventana de la habitación que aquel.

-que haces aquí?- lo miró- quien eres tu?- se dirigió rápidamente hacia un rincón de su habitación.

-yo soy el hermanito de Vaati- se dirigió a el- y creo que un gemelo tuyo vestido de azul no me dejo pasar y no me quedo otra que trepar- sonrió la sombra.

- Vaati ? Como ésta el? - sus ojos dejaron de largar agua y sus oídos se concentraban en lo que decía la sombra.

-esta bien hasta que se entere que no iras mas a la biblioteca- comenzó a caminar en la habitación del violeta como un inspector.

-pero a lo menos esta bien... NO LE DIGAS SOBRE ESTO- gritó de alguna manera que los demás Link pudieron oír.

-ya tranquilo, baja el tono de voz por que nadie sabe que estoy aquí- coloco el dedo indice en la boca de aquel.

-no quiero dejar de ver a Vaati- no dio mas y se dejo caer por la vida, cayendo en los brazos de la sombra.

-vio?- interrogo y no recibía respuesta sus ojos estaban totalmente cerrados, entonces lo cargo y lo acostó en la cama- duerme...- susurro saliendo de su habitación por la ventana.

Después de que la sombra se valla, el infantil entro a la habitación viendo dormir a Vio -yo no quiero hacer eso- le acaricio la mejilla y lo miro un par de veces antes de irse.

al día siguiente Verde salio de su casa, y se dirigió a la biblioteca para buscar algún libro de cocina, hasta que sintió que su cuerpo estaba apretado -are.. -miro a atrás, estaba el hechicero mirándolo con ojos llorosos

-me dejaste solo Vio- lo abrazo aun mas fuerte.

-eh.. Yo soy Verde uno de sus hermano- provoco que el hechicero lo suelte en seguida.

-upas.. Perdóneme -se dirigió a la mesa donde estaba el libro que leía, hasta que recibió la compañía del verde. Comenzaron a hablar, quien lo diría se llevaron demasiado bien que estuvo toda la tarde allí con el, en lo que por mientras el niño violeta sufría por no poder ir a la biblioteca por que azul había escondido la llave de su casa. Verde regresó tarde acompañado del hechicero.

-Adiooos Vaati- saludo el verde sonriendo.

-espera, puedo ver a Vio?- detuvo a la puerta antes de ser cerrada.

-No- apareció atrás azul, asustando al hechicero.

-pero...-

-sin peros, vete de aquí, no vengas mas por Vio- azul miro con furia al hechicero.

Vaati frunció el cejo y espero a que cerraran la puerta, vio a su hermano escondido detrás de una esquina de la casa lo cual le hizo señas de que valla.

-si te trepas a aquí veras a Vio- dijo la sobra señalando a una ventana de arriba. El hechicero no trepo, y uso magia en llegar hasta ahí. -desgraciado- miró shadow a vaati- yo no tengo magia- se sentó contra la pared.

El hechicero acaricio las mejillas del violeta, quien miró rápido a atrás -sha.. VAATI- se aferro a el provocando que el caiga por encima

-vio- lo miró y dejo de hacerlo cuando noto que sus mejillas se estaba sonrojando.

Vaati se separo de el y se escondió debajo de la cama al ver visto que abrieron la puerta de la habitación.

-vaati?- apareció verde y cerro la puerta- lo extrañas?- interrogo sentándose a lado del violeta.

-hum si- dijo el violeta sujetando sus rodillas.

-hoy hable con el, es muy simpático- se sonrojo con tan solo pensar en el. Debajo de la cama Vaati alcanzo a escuchar lo que hablaban -"soy simpático"- pensó saliendo estrellas en el fondo de el.

-genial, tu puedes verlo y yo no- gruñó vio mientras se cruzaba de brazos-creí que estabas loco por Rojo- se separo rápido del verde.

-si, pero el esta loco por Azul- miro a un costado.

-mm ya veo- Paso un rato y Verde aun seguía, Shadow pensó que Vaati y Vio estaban haciendo cosas y se quería unir pero cuando subió observo a un niño verde asustado en una esquina viéndolo mientras Vio lo echaba, en lo que Vaati salio por que no aguantaba el poco aire que tenia.

-dios mio que hace calor allí... -se quedo callado al ver que verde estaba en una esquina y se percato que se había sonrojado.

-va-vaati- dijo verde abrazando al hechicero.

-DÉJALO EL ES MIO- Vio comenzó a tirar de verde, en lo que aparecen rojo y Azul.

-deja a nuestro hermano Vio- comenzó a tirar rojo a vio.

-No toques a Vio rojo- azul comenzó a tirar de rojo.

-CALLEN SEN TODOS QUE VAATI ES MI HERMANO- se metió en medio empujando a todos- VA MONOS DE AQUÍ -tiro a vaati por la ventana y el también se tiro-.

Los cuatro Link miraron con los ojos bien abiertos al ver hacer eso a la sombra

- VIO MAÑANA VE A LA BIBLIOTECA- frito el hechicero, lo cual recibió un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, era un zapato que azul lanzo.

-EL NO TE VERA NI EN AÑOS- grito azul sacado su cabeza por la ventana.

-argg...- refunfuño el hechicero y se fue a su casa con su hermano -maldito gruñón- miró al cielo -quiero ver a Vio- murmuro.

-ya Vaati al menos lo pudiste ver hoy- abrazo a su hermano- oye tengo hambre vayamos a comprar pan aquí- señalo una tienda, Sal y pimienta.

-claro- ambos entraron y vaati pidió un pan mientras el otro miraba el sándwich

- mejor el sándwich- sonrió, pero luego miro que shadow miraba otro pan- mejor deme ese...- señalo al pan que shadow miraba.

-por dios todos se ven deliciosos- dijo Shadow dirigiéndose a otro pan.

-querido Shadow Link, puedes elegir EL MALDITO PAN? -gritó Vaati provocando que los dueños lo miraran confuso- perdonen- miro abajo y compró el sándwich para Shadow Link.

-gracias bro- se comía el sándwich mientras caminaban- pero yo quería el otro- masticaba.

-peor es nada- dijo el hechicero colocando sus manos en la cabeza.

-peor es mucho- le dio un suave empujón a vaati.

-si yo también te quiero- abrazo a shadow Link comiendo un poco de su sándwich.

-na, yo te quiero mas- sonrió y también lo abrazo y comió un pedazo de que le había quitado vaati mientras caminaban.

-tu ya tienes un sándwich ahí, yo no- se separo del Link. La sombra hizo pucheros lo cual Vaati no lo culpo de nada

- wii por eso te quiero- siguió comiendo de su sándwich Vaati les dio una suave palmada en la espalda del hermano.

* * *

Mientras tanto los otros Link discutían -como pudiste dejar que entrara?- dijo azul a verde.

-ni sabia que estaba-verde levanto sus hombros y le dio la mirada a Vio.

-a mi no me metan- vio miro hacia la ventana.

-y ami tampoco- dijo rojo aferrándose a Vio.

-no toques a vio- azul estuvo por quitar su masa, pero no la sintió - he?- miro a atrás de el y no estaba.

-Hola azul quiero jugar un juego, todo este tiempo te ha gustado golpearme con la masa, pero hoy la he escondido, si no la encuentras en media hora sera destruida tu decides azul... golpear o no golpear? - sonrió de manera macabra rojo.

-argg.. -azul comenzó a buscar su martillo.

Azul comenzó a buscar por todos lados sus martillos mientras inocentemente rojo contaba números en seña de que ya seria la hora, vio largo un largo suspiro derramando lagrimas de sus ojos -extraño a Vaati- aclaro el violeta mientras verde moría de celos.

Rojo se acerco a vio secando les las ultimas lagrimas que salían, mientras le daba un simple beso en la mejilla. -tranquilo todo estará bien- sonrió felizmente el rojo.

-pero- chillo el violeta.

El violeta se tranquilizo un poco mas al saber que alguien de su familia quería estar con Vaati, le sonrió y se levanto de su asiento, dirigiéndose a su habitación Chequeo las ventanas para saber si el estaba "shadow o vaati" pero no estaban se entristeció un poco pero miro hacia adelante y cerro su ventana

* * *

-oye Vaatata- dijo Shadow link dirigiéndose a Vaati- tienes un invitado en la puerta- reclamos la sombra, yo me iré de Vio.

Shadow Link salio de su casa y fue de Vio mientras Vaati recibía sus visitas Ghirahim Ghirahim lo miró enojado provocando que el mago se asuste un poco -tu y yo debemos hablar- acorralo a Vaati hasta la cama tocando su intimidad- tengo ganas- sonrió

vaati lo observo y le dio un ligero empujón provocando que ghirahim sacara el libro que le dio, abrió unas paginas y se quejo -ESTA PAGINA ESTA ROTA Y EN LA PARTE MAS INTERESANTE- le grito.

Vaati lo observo por unos minutos y comenzó a reír -creí que me querías violar- le sonrío y agarro el libro -deja que busco otro de este- le dijo- pero tu te las arreglas con Sheik- cerró los ojos y le devolvió el libro

-hoo deja, el de seguro lo dejara pasar- poso su mano en su boca para evitar algunas babas.

Por lo mientras Shadow link se canso de trepar para una ventana cerrada, golpeo unas cantidades de veces hasta que fue atendido.

Vio lo dejo pasar y pregunto por el mencionado Vaati -que paso con vaati?- pregunto vio sonriendo.

-es violado por ghirahim seguro!- afirmo la sombra y se acerco al violeta.

-he?- sus ojos comenzaron a derramar pequeñas lagrimas lo cual fueron secas por la sombra.

-ya ya solo bromeaba, no creo que se algo de verdad de seguro son hipérboles míos- sonrió derramando gotas de sudor.

Shadow Link logró consolar al calmado dándole unas sutiles palmadas en la espalda, se aferró a él a enseñarle cariño pero recibió un coscorrón en la cabeza. -ALÉJATE DE AQUÍ- gruñó Azul cruzándose de brazos.

-señoras y señores EL SEÑOR GRUÑÓN- estiró Shadow sus brazos hacía el mencionado que antes de recibir un coscorrón vio lo empujó- RUN BITCH RUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUNNNNNNNNN- gritó mientras se lanzaba con Vio por la ventana.

-VIO- gritó Azul pero se dio cuenta que ya era demasiado tarde-Rayos! - se quejó y salió de allí.

Shadow sujeto fuerte a vio y cerró sus ojos.

-he? Qué haces?- dijo vio tratando de safar un poco.

-Mis telestraportaciones casi siempre fallan, por eso te sujeto fuerte- al abrir de los ojos de la sombra se encontraban en áfrica, donde si o si salieron, pero fueron dirigidos a Inglaterra, luego en China, luego en Japón, luego en Argentina, luego en México, luego quien sabe donde mierda, luego en marte, hasta que llegó a la casa de Vaati.

Vaati observó unos segundos y se percató de que estaba vio acompañando de Shadow, corrió hasta abrazarlo, más posible lo dejó sin respirar y Vio le daba suaves empujones para que saliera -Auch Vaati- se quejaba de ahogo el mas pequeño.

-vioo- sus ojos tenían como estrellitas y cada vez lo abrazaba aún mas fuerte

-lo pude liberar de ese gruñón- se sentó en el sofá Shadow sosteniendo unos tacos.

-y eso?- señaló Vaati a los tacos.

-comida mexicana... hoo que está rica- observó al taco y lo devoró mas rápido... Que el corre camino- nomnnomnomnom.

-yo me lo comí en camino- sonrió Vio.

-venden tacos aquí?- preguntó el curioso mago.

-Ami se me hace que le dieron la vuelta al mundo- añadió ghirahim- Hola Vio me recuerdas? -le sonríe y le dedica un abrazo solo para el- aléjate señor mago- se quejó tomando a Vio tan posesiva mente.

-ha? Disculpe señor pervertido que se violó a casi medio mundo y hasta creo extraterrestres- cogió un brazo de vio, jalando le a el.

-PUEDO JUGAR? yo quiero agarrarle el pie- sonrió travieso.

-NO- gritaron el trió provocando que shadow se sienta un poco rechazado.

-ha poco ni quería- se sentó y miró al techo comiendo una rama.

Ghirahim lo soltó no tenía ganas de tirar a alguien y se acostó encima de Shadow Link. -HAY jhjashadhasME AHOFO HAAAAAAAAAAAAA- gritó shadow link moviendo sus piernas y brazos como si fuera Peter languila.

vio largó una pequeña risa lo cual Vaati largo una grande carcajada

-ya ya mucho- dijo vaati jalando de ghirahim.

-Hum!- desvió la mirada la sombra y sintió que unos brazos le rodeaban -he? Vio- lo miró a quien lo abrazó.

-Si su majestad?- le dedico una sonrisa serena provocando que la sombra se sonrojara- no te sonrojes es solo juego- se quejó vio.

-sonrojar?eso es para niños- dijo la sombra comiendo sushi. -Entonces eres un niño y que ONDA CON ESE SUSHI.- miraron ghirahim y vaati- de donde sacas las comidas?- preguntaron.

-les contaría pero no quiero mover mi boca- dijo shadow link aun comiendo.

Vaati le dio un suave beso a shadow link provocando que vio se celará un poco pero no se enojó.

-Oye que es esto?- vio sacó un libro de magia. -Oye! veras...- miró a abajo ocultando su rostro.

Continuará


End file.
